Promessa
by Mari May
Summary: [inspirado no capítulo 685] Após atravessar o portal e chegar na dimensão em que Obito e Sakura estavam, Sasuke começa a questionar a importância que Sakura tem em sua vida e o que pode fazer por ela. - SasuSaku


"Sasuke-kun!", a ninja médica gritou aflita antes de tombar para trás, exausta pelo uso excessivo de chakra.

A mão masculina rapidamente alcançou o ombro feminino, segurando-o gentilmente, num instinto protetor que julgava não ser mais capaz de possuir.

Mesmo quando, pouco antes, usou o Susano'o para salvar o Time 7 de Madara, foi diferente.

Quando se tratava de Sakura, sempre era diferente.

Ele a encarava fixamente, até que os olhos esmeralda apareceram semiabertos, encontrando seus olhos ônix.

Há quanto tempo isso não acontecia?

Desde que alegou estar disposto a ajudar Konoha durante a Quarta Guerra Ninja, o ex-vingador Uchiha evitava qualquer comentário ou atitude que denunciasse possíveis vestígios de sentimentos pelos antigos companheiros de time. Até tentou disfarçar ao protegê-los do Mugen Tsukuyomi, mas Naruto relembrou como "seu corpo se moveu sozinho" na luta contra Haku, onde quase morreu salvando o Uzumaki, e Sasuke preferiu manter-se calado.

Não pretendia admitir que ainda se importava.

Mas, naquele momento, não cabia fingir: estava com Sakura apoiada em seu braço direito... E uma intensa troca de olhares ocorreu.

Nos olhos dele, Sakura enxergou sua ternura e preocupação; nos olhos dela, Sasuke enxergou seu alívio e determinação.

Como aquela menina podia ser tão forte e tão frágil ao mesmo tempo?

Imediatamente lembrou-se da última vez em que a segurou desse jeito: quando estava prestes a sair de Konoha, e ela, pressentindo sua partida, apareceu para tentar impedi-lo.

Lembrou-se de como ela tentou, desesperadamente, fazê-lo ficar, inclusive declarando todo o amor que sentia por ele, e em como ele tentou, em vão, fazê-la desistir.

Mas ela implorou para acompanhá-lo, caso não ficasse.

E, por um segundo, ele cogitou levá-la.

"Quanto egoísmo...", pensou. "Arriscar a vida dela apenas pelo desejo de tê-la por perto...".

Ainda assim, diante de tanto esforço vindo de uma menina com o coração partido pelo abandono iminente, ele não poderia continuar fingindo.

Se nunca mais se vissem, gostaria que a última lembrança que Sakura tivesse dele fosse algo reconfortante.

"Você é mesmo... Irritante.", afirmou, mas seu sorriso irônico negava suas palavras.

Ela já não o irritava de verdade. O que lhe irritava era o fato de ficar tão mexido por aquela menina, mesmo sendo um vingador que não deveria criar laços. Aquele Time 7 realmente seria um empecilho para o seu principal objetivo... E era exatamente por isso que deveria se afastar.

"Sakura... Obrigado."

E, antes que ela pudesse raciocionar sobre a profundidade por trás de uma mera palavra, Sasuke a golpeou para desmaiá-la.

E ele a segurou, levando-a no colo para acomodá-la no banco que havia ali perto.

Eis que, três anos depois... Lá estava ele, novamente, evitando sua queda.

Só não pôde evitar que ela o amasse, nem que esse amor fosse capaz de derreter seu coração congelado.

Também nunca poderia imaginar quão pior a situação entre eles ficaria, a ponto de ambos, num momento desesperado, quase tirarem a vida um do outro.

Mesmo sabendo que jamais se perdoariam por isso.

Mas Sasuke sentia-se ainda mais culpado porque, ao contrário de Sakura... Não teria hesitado. E só depois de concluir o ato, aos poucos, sua mente clarearia e ele perceberia que cometeu o maior erro de sua vida.

E a dor seria insuportável.

Pois, se perder Sakura já era uma idéia ruim, imagina se fosse por suas próprias mãos?

Antes, já se sentia indigno do amor dela; depois disso, mais ainda.

O que lhe restou, então, foi continuar vestindo a armadura da frieza, encenando uma suposta indiferença, para que Sakura possa esquecê-lo e procurar quem realmente possa fazê-la feliz.

"Você não a merece", repetia em seu íntimo enquanto fitava aquelas esmeraldas tão hipnotizantes.

De repente, viu Sakura tentando levantar seu braço ferido, que tremia pela dor.

- O que está fazendo?

- Sasuke-kun...

- Ei... Você precisa descansar, então não mexa esse braço ago-

Ele emudeceu diante do toque delicado em seu rosto.

Era a mão de Sakura.

- Você está bem, Sasuke-kun?

- ...estou. - respondeu, hesitante.

- Que bom... - ela sorriu de um modo tão sincero que Sasuke reprimiu a vontade de chorar de vergonha pelo tanto que já havia magoado aquela garota gentil.

- O importante agora é VOCÊ ficar bem, Sakura, então não se esforce tanto.

Ele notou um leve rubor no rosto dela.

- Desculpa não conseguir andar...

- Não tem problema. Você já me ajudou a andar uma vez, no Exame Chuunin...

- Ah... É verdade. - ela parou por um segundo e prosseguiu - Então, você ainda lembra...

- Eu lembro de mais coisas do que deveria, Sakura.

Eles se encararam mutuamente, em silêncio, tentando adivinhar o que o outro pensava.

Exame Chuunin... Floresta da Morte... Selo do Orochimaru... Abraço da Sakura que conteve o selo... Aquele cenário foi crucial para o desenvolvimento do laço entre eles.

Será que Sasuke pensava naquilo tanto quanto Sakura?

- Precisamos de um lugar seguro para nos esconder e descansar. – Obito quebrou o silêncio.

- O mais prático é uma caverna. – o outro Uchiha respondeu.

- Sim. Vamos procurar.

Cuidadosamente, Sasuke deitou Sakura em seus braços para levá-la no colo.

- Eu não queria te dar trabalho, Sasuke-kun...

- Não se preocupe. Só... Feche os olhos.

- Tenho medo...

- De que?

- De acordar e tudo isso não passar de um sonho. Você aqui, lutando por Konoha com o Time 7...

- Você perceberia se estivesse num genjutsu, e sabe disso.

Ela pareceu surpresa, mas não disse mais nada. E Sasuke percebeu que ela ainda não acreditava no que estava acontecendo.

Mas a culpa era sua. Foi ele quem fez Sakura pensar que poderia magoá-la ou abandoná-la a qualquer momento.

- Sakura, isso não é um genjutsu. Estamos aqui, arriscando nossas vidas, pelo bem de Konoha. E eu vou ficar do seu lado até você se recuperar. Entendeu?

- E-entendi. – ela corou de novo.

- Ótimo.

Sasuke voltou a andar, e Sakura fechou os olhos, quase adormecendo.

- Sasuke-kun...?

- O que?

- Obrigada por estar aqui.

- Não precisa agradecer...

- Eu...

- ...?

- Eu ainda te am...

E então, antes que pudesse concluir a frase, a ninja médica caiu no sono.

Sasuke estremeceu por dentro.

Como?

Como ela ainda podia amá-lo?

Será que um dia seria capaz de admitir seus sentimentos assim?

O que ele sente por Sakura, afinal?

Apertou-a contra o peito...

Aquela linda flor de cerejeira capaz de preencher sua vazia existência...

- Ela já dormiu?

- Er... Sim. - a pergunta abrupta de Obito o surpreendeu.

- Ela... Me lembra uma garota que um dia conheci. - ele fez uma pausa e fitou o outro Uchiha - Uma garota que amei e vi morrer da maneira mais injusta.

Sasuke arregalou os olhos, surpreendendo-se mais ainda.

- Como Sakura, ela era ninja médica, e muito gentil... Ela só não me olhava como a Sakura te olha, mas eu só queria vê-la bem. Por isso, eu tentava cuidar dela quando estava por perto. Eu... Queria ter sido capaz de salvá-la... E queria usar o Mugen Tsukuyomi para revê-la pelo menos uma vez, mesmo sendo uma ilusão... – Obito desviou o olhar – Eu... Só queria a Rin de volta...

- Então... Foi assim que Madara começou a te corromper...

- Exatamente. Nós, Uchihas, somos mais sensíveis do que aparentamos. Enquanto não descobrirmos um "antídoto", temos que tentar controlar nossas emoções exageradas. Então, Sasuke... Se essa garota... A Sakura... For importante pra você... Cuide dela. Cuide dela enquanto pode.

Sasuke olhou de Obito para Sakura, apreciando seu sono calmo.

Ainda não sabia como colocar em palavras o que ela representava para ele.

Sua única certeza era que viver sem ela não faria sentido.

Diante disso, Sasuke prometeu:

- Enquanto ela permitir que eu fique por perto... Vou cuidar.

* * *

**Eita, gente, QUE SAUDADE DE ESCREVER SOBRE SASUSAKU! Sei que ficou meio simples, mas eu PRECISAVA homenagear o capítulo 685! Ele foi um marco no fandom SasuSaku! :'D**


End file.
